


All For One

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [88]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Found Families, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: They might not have officially adopted him but, honestly, they might as well at this point.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Kagami & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 24
Kudos: 249





	All For One

If anyone asked all three of them would deny it until the day they died. Them? Doting? Of course not, that didn’t sound like any of them at all. Clearly they were tough men with no soft feelings whatsoever and especially not for one snot nosed little brat who broke in to their house at will just to steal their food and take up space on their furniture.

Kagami knew better.

Without bothering to knock on the front door he opened it and slipped inside, kicking off his shoes neatly to appease Tobirama-sensei and tiptoeing down the hall. For all the kindnesses they tried to pretend they didn’t offer him the least he could do was respect the fact that it was only six in the morning. They were all probably still asleep in a tangled heap on their bed as usual. Just as he thought, there was no one in the kitchen when he peeked his head around the corner, grinning and shuffling over to stick his head in the fridge. What did he want for breakfast today?

“Miso soup or nattō?” a familiar voice asked from the doorway, making him yelp. “I’m not making both.”

“Aww, but what if I want both?” Kagami turned to poke out his lower lip and watched his clan head slowly melt in to a puddle for him.

“Fine. But just this once.”

He’d said that the last five times too.

After scurrying over to the table Kagami made sure to sit up as properly as possible just in time for Tobirama-sensei to follow his partner in to the room as he usually did, disgruntled not to have all three of them together. When he spotted the guest at the kitchen table he rerouted his steps, morning scowl falling away, and immediately set about using his fingers to comb the ever present knots out of Kagami’s messy hair without saying a word. It was an adorable ritual that he would only continue if no one brought attention to it so the younger did his best not to squirm or say a word.

Instead he kept his eyes on the door, counting the seconds. His three semi-fathers followed an unwavering pattern every day without fail that he knew quite well by now. First came Madara with grumpy protests about cooking breakfast, always whipping up much more than he swore up and down he wasn’t going to make, showing his love through feeding all of his precious peoples their favorite foods. Next came Tobirama in the futile hope that he could pull his first wayward husband back to bed, easily derailed with doting on Kagami whenever he happened to visit.

And third, just like today, there came Izuna stumbling in to the room with bleary confusion on his face, awoken by the chilly absence of his two personal space heaters. He wandered over to press himself up against Madara's side and sniff the food but the addition of nattō for breakfast must have tipped him off to who was here because he turned unerringly to find Kagami still under Tobirama’s gentle ministrations.

“Heyyy,” he protested in a slow, sleepy drawl. “Mine…”

When he shoved Tobirama away he ignored the scowl it earned him with the ease of practice, dropping in to the closest chair and pulling Kagami in to his own lap for some lazy cuddles. At this age Kagami was long past the point of getting too big for this sort of thing but he was hardly going to be the one to protest, not when it always left him seated in the middle of three father figures all willing and eager to treat him like a little prince in their own home.

“Can we go to the marketplace today?” he asked hopefully. “I want dango!”

“Do you really think you need sweets so soon after breakfast?” Madara grumbled. Even as he spoke his eyes were wandering around the kitchen looking for his wallet.

“As many as you want,” Izuna promised quietly in his ear.

Beside them Tobirama had already disappeared in to his own head, very likely running through the available places to purchase dango from and rating them to decide which one was good enough for his precious little student-turned-sort-of-son.

Kagami closed his eyes and squirmed happily, giggling a little when Izuna called him a wiggly caterpillar, but he just couldn’t help it. He was so happy that if he tried to keep it all in he might explode and then he would never have another chance to sit in this kitchen with the three men who he really was starting to see as his own fathers. When their clan first moved to Konohagakure he could remember being small and scared of this new life and not knowing what lie ahead for a forgotten orphaned boy all alone.

He was glad he hadn’t run away like he’d been planning to back then. If he had then he would have missed out on this happy life he had always dreamed about.


End file.
